User blog:Barry19/Updates
This Blog post has the newest things about Twelfth Doctor Adventures episodes and more. Be carefull. This page contains spoilers. The twelve Doctors - Part 2 In this episode the Time Lords get all the Doctors forms (except the War Doctor) and some of his companions to stop Omega from escaping the Anti-Matter Universe. These are some appearing characters: The First Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara, The Second Doctor, Jamie and Zoe, The Third Doctor and Jo, The Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane, The Fifth Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan and Adric, The Sixth Doctor and Peri, The Seventh Doctor and Ace, The Eighth Doctor and Izzy, The Ninth Doctor and Rose, The Tenth Doctor and Martha, The Eleventh Doctor and Clara, The Twelfth Doctor, Lucy and Marbel, Rassilon, Omega, Gell Guards and maybe also Androgar, The General and the Time Lady from The Day of the Doctor played by Sophie Morgan-Price. Back To the Time War - Part 5 Omega escapes the Black Hole but he is still followed by the Doctors and there friends. Omega steals Rassilon's TARDIS. Rassilon's TARDIS has a masive power and is a million times better than other TARDISes. It even has the ability to open a time-lock. Omega uses the time-lock thing to open the Time War and change the course of history. The Doctors and all there friends land in the stolen TARDIS with the Doctor's TARDIS, just before it enters the Time War. However, the Doctors try to prevent entering the war and by accident everybody is by teleported to a diffrent place on Gallifrey at the very beginning of Time War. This marks the beginning of the 5 part special; The Time War. Companions Here are some companions: *Helen (she will be companion from the first episode Regeneration till the tenth episode of the second season. *Clara (Clara appears in many episodes, but not much as a companion. She appears in The Time of the Doctor, and will return as a companion in the tenth episode of the second season. She will go home again in the finale episode of season 2; The Return of Davros - Part 5. She will then appear again in the third season episode The Twelve Doctors - Part 2 where she will is a younger version of Clara and she is still traveling with the eleventh Doctor. She and her Doctor will be in all the episodes between The Twelve Doctor - Part 2 and The Time War - Gallifrey Falls No More. If she will later appear is unknown.) *David (David will be introduced in the first season episode The Deadly Virus and will travel with the Doctor and Helen till Earthdeath - Part 2.) *K9 Mark X (K9 Mark X will be intrduced in the episode The Deadly Virus and will travel with the Doctor, Helen and David for a couple of episodes. He will then leave in the episode Earthdeath - Part 2 together with the Doctor's other companion, David. They then work with UNIT and will maybe return in the three parter from season 2 beginning with; Invasion of the Quarks - Part 1.) *Marbel (introduced in the second season episode Daleks Vs. Cybermen - Part 4, Marbel his from another planet, whom leads an attack force against the Cybermen. She then travels with the Doctor and brings Gallifrey back with help from him. In Old Friends - Part 3 she decides to stay on Gallifrey. However, in The Revenge of the Master - Part 1 she helps the Doctor find the escaped Master on Gallifrey. She doesn't go with him to catch the Master on Malcassairo. She only appears the first few minutes of Return To Malcassairo - Part 2. She then appears again when the Doctor comes back with his new companion Lucy in the season three episode The Revenge of Omega. She appears in the next few episodes and the special; The Time War. After that she also appears in the special; Invasion of the Renegades and helps the Doctor prove that he hasn't lead an attack from renegades. She later helps fighting the renegades. If she will later appear is unknown.) *Lucy (Lucy first appears in the third season episode; Return to Malcassairo. She is one of the Humans that will travel with the rocket to Utopia but after helping the Doctor fight the Master she decides to travel with him.It is unknown when she leaves, but probbably in season 4.) *Goerge (when he will appear is unknown) Category:Blog posts